1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright-type vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright-type vacuum cleaner having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for separating and collecting contaminants that are entrained in the air that is sucked through a suction brush of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an upright-type vacuum cleaner has a suction brush that is movably connected to a cleaner body. The suction brush moves along the cleaning surface during the cleaning process. The cleaner body has a dust collecting chamber and a motor driving chamber. A dust filter is removably disposed in the dust collecting chamber, and a motor is disposed in the motor driving chamber.
When the motor operates, it generates a strong suction force at the suction brush. The suction force draws contaminants entrained in air on the cleaning surface through the suction brush and into the cleaner body. The air is then discharged through a dust filter disposed in the dust collecting chamber of the cleaner body. The contaminants entrained in the air are collected by the dust filter, and the clean air is discharged into the outside atmosphere through the motor driving chamber.
A conventional upright-type vacuum cleaner collects contaminants by using an expandable dust filter. When the dust filter is full of contaminants, the dust filter must be replaced manually. Manual replacement of the dust filter is inconvenient and unsanitary.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. It is an object of the present invention to provide an upright-type vacuum cleaner having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for collecting contaminants entrained in the air that is drawn in through a suction brush.
The above object is accomplished by an upright-type vacuum cleaner in accordance with the present invention, which includes: a cleaner body having a dust collecting chamber and a motor driving chamber; a suction brush connected to the cleaner body; and a cyclone dust collecting device removably mounted in the dust collecting chamber. The dust collecting chamber has a first inlet port and a first outlet port, and the motor driving chamber is connected to the first outlet port. The cyclone dust collecting device includes: a cover; a first cyclone body joined with the cover and having a second inlet port corresponding to the first inlet port for centrifuging and collecting contaminants entrained in the air that is drawn in through the second inlet port; a second cyclone body also coupled to the cover and disposed inside of the first cyclone body; a lower door; and an outlet pipe. The second cyclone body includes a grill having a plurality of perforations and has a third inlet port for inducing the air from the grill into a vortex. The lower door is removably mounted on a lower end of the first cyclone body and has a second outlet port that corresponds to the first outlet port. Finally, the outlet pipe, which is connected to the second outlet port, collecting and discharges the air from the second cyclone body.
The above object can also be accomplished by an upright-type vacuum cleaner in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, which includes: a cleaner body having a dust collecting chamber, which has a first inlet port and a first outlet port, and a motor driving chamber connected to the first outlet port; a suction brush connected to the cleaner body; and a cyclone dust collecting device removably mounted in the dust collecting chamber for separating by centrifugal force and collecting contaminants entrained in the air which is drawn in through the suction brush. The cyclone dust collecting device includes: a cyclone body having a second inlet port corresponding to the first inlet port; and a second outlet port corresponding to the first outlet port, for inducing the air which is drawn in through the second inlet port, together with contaminants, into a vortex; and a dust collecting receptacle removably disposed in the cyclone body for centrifuging and collecting contaminants entrained in the vortex of air.